


Throughout Time, Only You

by Lindel



Series: What We Fight For [2]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: (but not actually because that would hurt), F/M, Humor, Improper Usage of the Light, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Porn with Feelings, Saint-14 Inches, Tender Sex, Vague descriptions of the Guardian's junk has been used so you can go wild, it's robotfucking time baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:49:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26365981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindel/pseuds/Lindel
Summary: It’s a testament to both your Ghost and Geppetto’s patience that they transmat you both to the door of your apartment without any fanfare, and leave you two to do your own thing.No interruptions, no missions, nothing.Just the two of you.(continuation of Chapter 10 of The In-Between)
Relationships: Female Guardian/Saint-14 (Destiny), Guardian/Saint-14 (Destiny), Male Guardian/Saint-14 (Destiny), Nonbinary Guardian/Saint-14 (Destiny), Saint-14 (Destiny)/Reader
Series: What We Fight For [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622854
Comments: 12
Kudos: 56





	Throughout Time, Only You

**Author's Note:**

> 😳 
> 
> (continuation of Chapter 10 of The In-Between)

It’s a testament to both your Ghost and Geppetto’s patience that they transmat you both to the door of your apartment without any fanfare, and leave you two to do your own thing. No interruptions, no missions, nothing.

Just the two of you.

You take a few wobbly steps in before it becomes abundantly clear that you’re still partially covered in rock, bandages, and radiolaria, and you’re tired to boot. Saint watches you for a moment as you stare at the trail of dirt you’d just trekked into the entryway.

“Come on, let’s get you cleaned up.” You shiver at his words, simple as they are, and with Saint’s hand at the small of your back, you begin to methodically unbuckle your armor piece by piece. You're paused in your actions as you feel Saint shift beside you.

“Let me help,” Saint says, and you feel him move properly behind you to help with some of the ties at your back, and then move in front to help with your boots. All of it is so surreal, and while the last time you two had attempted anything had been more so experimental at least for you in regards to your feelings, it was crystal clear now that Saint had been looking forward to something like this proper. He’d waited so long for you, _idolized_ you for centuries, and he had the patience and care of a man finally getting the one thing that he wanted.

While it would be easier to simply have your Ghost transmat away your armor, there’s something special, more intimate with having the help of someone you love take care of you at the end of a hard day. He is gentle as he unbuckles your pants while you fiddle with your gauntlets, and he strokes the inside of your legs once they’re free with a feather-light touch. It almost causes you to stumble and fall onto him in your surprise at the sensation, and you have to turn away and hide your burning face from whatever expression matched the laugh Saint let out in response, or you’re certain that you won’t even make it to getting your armor fully off.

Soon, you are left in just your undersuit and bandages and Saint stands, looking at you approvingly. You can’t help but raise an eyebrow as he himself moves to take off his armor – wait a moment, was he doing what you thought he was–

“You don’t seriously think I’m going to let you shower on your own while you can barely stand, do you?” Saint says, giving you a _look._ “No, no… We’re doing this the proper way, and if you will let me, I would like to take care of you.”

You gulp down the sudden lump in your throat and nod, now one-hundred percent sure that you were going to faint from pent-up anticipation rather than the exhaustion from healing your injuries.

Saint works through the clasps on his armor expertly, and you half wonder in a daze how he’s able to keep all those ribbons on his armor intact given how sharp his gauntlets are. Saint places his armor next to yours by your bed, taking one extra moment to glance back at you with a warm smile. You aren’t left much time to wonder, though, as he moves to you now entirely bare, and gently takes you by the hand to lead you towards the bathroom.

Exo bodies were always something that you couldn’t help but marvel at – war machines, and at the same time, by far one of the most beautiful things you had ever seen. The way that Saint’s internal purple light shone through his chassis in his most vulnerable areas, combined with the way that his body was so carefully, artfully shaped, made you feel like you both wanted to worship him as much as you loved him.

He was beautiful – and he was _yours_. The scars on both of your bodies, over the years, from battle and loss alike only cemented that fact, and together you made a patchwork of love and war combined.

It takes you a second to realize what he’s doing after he turns on the water, what’s now trailing up your side – you’d always known that you could use your light to form whatever you wanted, from making a chair in the battlefield, to blasting someone with the power of the very sun itself. But Saint, _Saint_ – he has made himself what feels like lips, and while you cannot see it fully as he is behind you, and you’re too focused on the feeling, the void light that ripples from his kisses is a cooling balm to the sore feeling that still lingered from the events of the day.

You can’t help but arch backwards at the feeling, into Saint and what a distant part of your mind tells you is his already partially-erect cock, and both you and Saint let out a gasp at the sudden contact. You feel like you are aflame, the sun to his moon, the solar to his void.

Well _._ _That_ much could be arranged, proper usage of light be damned.

You reach down to grip it as you feel Saint jolt behind you, and you can feel him bite into your neck _hard_ in response. You’ve oh so carefully channeled your light into the warmth of solar energy, and it contrasts to the welcoming cold of Saint’s void that even you let out a moan at the sensation. Turning to him fully, keeping one hand on his dick and the other grasping onto the back of his neck, you feel him continue to nip at you, offsetting your balance.

“Guardian…” You feel him shift, and you stroke him, once, his breath catching in his throat. “You play a dangerous game, here. I do not know what you want, but I do not think I can stop myself from– “

You answer him with another stroke, and he hisses into you, his dick twitching in your hand. You can feel the tension in his body, as he allows you to tease him a little while longer. With a burst of static, Saint filled his hands with void light to match your solar, and half reverently, half vengefully, swiftly reached down below before you could even let out a gasp.

The first finger in your entrance is slow, gentle, and even as you continue to tease Saint with half a mind to pin him to the wall instead and take him right then and there, Saint slips in another and your thoughts grind to a screeching halt.

“You– you–” Saint doesn’t let you finish your sentence, giving you a bruising kiss as he continues to stroke you with what felt like a slow, agonizing pace. The Titan bulwark doesn’t budge, and while you’ll never admit it freely, it’s almost too much stimulation for you in your injured state – but, you really, _really_ didn’t want to stop.

Your grip instinctively tightened on Saint's dick along with your ministrations, to the point that it causes him to finally come against your inner thigh. In response, you let out a pleased hum as Saint finally, _finally_ gives you your sweet release, his fingers curling inside you with an intensity that matched how tightly you were holding onto him. You both take a moment to catch your breath, as the water continues to rain down on you both, wrapped together as steam continued to rise around you.

As much as you’d love to continue this, you’re still partially covered in grime and bodily fluids both, and you don’t want to be responsible for any radiolaria-induced injuries while going at it in a shower with so many slippery surfaces. Saint seems to sense your worry, and wraps an arm around your core as he grabs a bar of soap from a nearby shower stand, only to begin helping you as you return the favor by working at some of the grime in between the metal plates and synthetic flesh that made up his body.

It’s so very intimate, so quiet, that even with the tension between the two of you, you’re able to appreciate how he gently runs his hands down your arms and your torso while you hold onto him, on your very tip-toes to clean some of the grime off of his head and shoulders from what you assume was him headbutting Vex earlier.

When you finally turn off the water, you feel invigorated in ways you hadn’t felt in _years_ , and you bounce back and forth on the ball of your feet as you watch Saint brush by you.

Saint then wraps you up in a towel you definitely don’t remember buying of that high quality (which honestly makes you wonder just how long he’s been looking forward to this), and you can’t help but let out a yelp as he sweeps you up in his arms, still dripping wet himself. “Saint!” You laugh, and he swings you around with a twirl that you wouldn’t have thought possible with someone of his considerable bulk.

“Whatever happened to _me_ taking care of _you?_ ” Saint says with a laugh, and you shrug at him remorselessly. _“Well,_ either way. How do you feel?” He asks, his face oh so close to yours, and you answer him with a press of your lips to his cheek.

“I feel wonderful,” you answer honestly. You were in the arms of someone you loved, who loved you back, who you both mutually have gone to the ends of the world to see to safety; it was almost too much, how much you had been given in even such a small moment. 

“I’m glad,” Saint says with a smile, and you let him slowly pick you up bridal style, gently carrying you over to your bedroom. He places you on your bed with a small _poof_ of your covers, and Saint turns once again to quickly head into the kitchen to grab something from a nearby drawer.

“I honestly don’t know what I did to deserve you,” you mumble honestly, "both your kindness, and the happiness you are giving to me right now." Saint is silent, and only once he’s found what he’s looking for, moves to kneel in front of you in an instant.

“We have broke time to see each other, Guardian.” Saint gently grabs your chin and caresses your cheek, and shakes his head with a small huff of a laugh. “Please. I would like to make you happy, at least for tonight. You have already made _me_ very happy. Will you let me return the favor?”

You nod, and you watch as Saint reaches downward to what you now realize was a bottle of lube, dipping his fingers in gratuitously. You can’t help but squirm a little, resisting the urge to touch yourself as you watch, knowing full well his attention is entirely on you; and you can’t help but laugh as he gives a little wiggle of his fingers in response to your eager expression.

“Given as you are still injured, I feel it would be… wise, to be gentle, tonight, if that is okay with you.” You nod, knowing full well what sort of lecture you could expect if you weren't. Even you knew not to push your luck, as much as you wanted to otherwise.

Not breaking eye contact, you rise to meet Saint as he moves forward onto your bed, pulling him down into a kiss that spurs what you distantly recognize as one of his internal fans into action. He’s very, _very_ warm, and it makes you shiver in pleasure once more to know that you had that sort of effect on him.

Saint wastes no time, and you can’t help but whine as he pulls away from your face, only to cause you to gasp as you feel his lips, made of void-light once more, brush across your entrance. You aren’t proud about how you push forward against him in a desperate rush, but the chuckle of laughter elicited from Saint makes it all worth it. He lets out an experimental swirl of his tongue, and the reaction this time is unrestrained, a loud whine that makes you very glad for the fact that you’d managed to get an apartment far away from where anyone important could hear you.

“You’re very eager,” Saint rumbles, pleased, and what follows is a wheeze of laughter from you.

“With that sort of confidence in your voice, always.” You bark out a laugh. “Maybe I should start calling you Saint-14 inches.”

Saint sputters a snort and a curse at you both, and he continues to play with you in a vengeance, only pausing to lean backwards and begin nipping at everything he can reach. One of his hands, covered in the lube, takes the place of his tongue, and you can taste yourself on his lips as he kisses you while he continues to push deeper inside of you.

The two of you burst into a rhythm of groans of pleasure and whining alike as Saint continued to work at you, and Saint is just as excited as you are, and you can feel him quicken the pace as you continue to cry out his name to his ministrations. You feel a hot rush of fluid as you come to the feeling of him pushing his dick against you once more, not inside, ever so cautious, even as he is taut and eager.

You break the embrace with a soft wheeze, you’re caught in a haze of the feeling of his lips and the smell of yourself upon him, and you want nothing more than to lie there in his arms as it was. Saint hesitates for a moment at your dazed expression, letting out a small rumble.

“You fought for so long to stay alive for me,” Saint murmurs, and this close you can hear the waver in his voice that belies his worry. “If this is too much, if you want me to stop…”

“I trust you, Saint. You would never hurt me, and I _know_ you’ve been waiting for this.” You shake your head, gazing at him, _your_ Titan, with adoration. “Nothing could stop me now, even if they tried.”

“Good,” he responds. “I want you to remember that, remember that you can always trust me. No matter your worries, or trials that you may face.” You nod, a bit overwhelmed, and Saint presses his forehead against yours before he lets go.

Saint silently lays you down once more, a bit rougher this time, and you sink into the mattress as both you and Saint make yourselves comfortable.

Once again Saint watches you watch him get into position, lifting your legs high above his shoulders, his purple gaze glowing brightly onto your body in its intensity. You reach forward to pull him down into a kiss once more, hoping to spur him onwards. As much as you’d like to keep watching him and his body, you want him, and you want him _now_ , and Saint has to grab your wrist to stop you from touching yourself as he reciprocates the kiss with a single-minded purpose.

You rock your hips against him with a whine, and Saint holds onto your wrists as the tension swells within you, teetering on the on the edge of exasperation and lust that is making you see stars.

“Tell me what you want, Guardian. I want to hear it.”

You wriggle underneath him, in a weak attempt to pull him down onto you yourself, and you let out a whimper. “Saint… Saint, please…”

Saint was definitely enjoying this, judging by how he nipped at your ear in response, giving you a teasing lick. “I’m not sure I understood, Guardian. You have to be clearer.”

“You- you’re the worst, who even decided to call you a Saint, you absolute tease—” your protests are cut off by another whine as Saint swirls a finger right where you’re most tense, you didn’t even realize that he’d moved so quickly, and your eyes practically roll back into your head. “Please… Just fuck me, Saint, I need you _inside me right now_ —"

Saint is instant in his response, eager to please, and he slips inside of you with ease. You let out a gasp as you feel him fill you fully, _Saint-14 inches indeed_ , and the noise you let out is one of pleasure and one of adoration.

Your hips rise upwards as you feel him press into you, right into the deepest point he can go, pulling outwards and thrusting back in with enough care to give you the full feeling of his magnificent body. It’s all too easy for you to lose yourself into the feeling as he continues, and the involuntary combination of the swirl of both of your light as he pounds into you has you floating on a cloud of ecstasy.

The room is filled with groans and grunts from you both, loving words whispered in your ear and shouted out into the night as Saint finally begins to let go of all of those years of waiting for you. Each thrust is filled with such care and adoration, it makes you feel as radiant as the very sun itself.

Saint lets out a cry as he comes inside of you the same moment that you feel yourself shatter, and he catches your tender form as he slows the pace to exit out of you. It's amazing, you think distantly, just how much control he had over his strength to take care of you so carefully.

Both you and Saint are breathing hard, his fans almost overtaxed to the point that you’re worried that you might have broke him just by doing this alone, and you all but forget the horrible experience you had before you awoke, as he moves to lie beside you.

You can’t help but doze with the feeling him wrap his arms wrapping around you, and you lose track of time as you listen to the sounds of Saint’s fans whirring in time to your own breath. You only break the moment as you roll onto your side, and gently paw at Saint’s chest.

“Thank you,” you say finally, and Saint nuzzles you with his head as you wrap yourself around him. “Thank you… for being my savior.”

**Author's Note:**

> M a n, this is my first time writing porn, so I'm so sorry ahaha. I spent a lot of time agonizing over this till I decided to just go fuck it and post it as it is. I tried to keep things as vague as possible, which was an extra challenge being my first time writing anything like this lol. Hopefully you guys like it >.>;;
> 
> I'm over at [lizardkelp](https://twitter.com/lizardkelp) if yall hit me up anytime; be it about Destiny, Saint, or whatever. Like I said before, I hope you all have a wonderful day, and I hope you stay safe and healthy. ♥
> 
> Thank you for reading, and let me know what you think!


End file.
